


TakuKanaShi Oneshots

by ASimpleAnimeGirl



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3 Oneshots, TakuKanaShi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleAnimeGirl/pseuds/ASimpleAnimeGirl
Summary: This will be a book featuring Takuma Ichijou x Kaname Kuran x Senri Shiki Oneshots. If you wish to request a prompt, feel free to drop one into the comment section and I’ll see what I can do. If you also wish for a oneshot with just one of the pairings (e.g. Takuma x Senri and no Kaname) then feel free to, but I won’t do them often.  Any warnings for a certain oneshot will be present in the notes before the chapter, so if you don’t want to read anything with that in it, you may skip the oneshot :) Hopefully you enjoy.





	1. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3 stargazing. All they do is lie on the ground, hold hands, stare up at the sky, and talk about life. (Angst/emotional bonus: Person A talks about a dark secret or tragic life event and starts getting really emotional. Person B (and C if OT3) comforts person A.)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of unwanted blood drinking and family issues
> 
> Words: 2,667

The best part about being a vampire, was that you got to stay up at night and watch the stars all night long. You didn’t even have to worry about getting up for school in the morning, you slept at that time! Takuma loved to do this, so he often brought out his telescope during his free time and just sat under the stars. While a few of the other vampires in the night class thought it was weird, he didn’t really mind.

His favourite thing to do however was bring his two lovers, Kaname and Senri, out with him and just lie on the ground. It often took a while to get them to agree to it, considering the both of them always seemed had a lot on their plates. Kaname had the vampire council and Senri had his modelling, but they always enjoyed when they got to relax for a few hours.

Tonight was one of those nights. Takuma had managed to convince Kaname to come and sit with him after lots of begging and pleading, and Senri had agreed after his manager had told him he didn’t have anything planned the next day. The three of them laid on a soft picnic blanket while holding each other tightly in an embrace. Kaname had positioned his right arm under Takumas neck, and the blondes head leaned against it in comfort. Senri was on Kanames other side, his head sitting on the purebloods chest as the older of the two gently massaged Senri’s hair. Takumas eyes flicked to the two of them, and smiled softly.

While they were out for the stars, the purebloods gaze was definitely on Senri. His reddish brown eyes looked at the youngest of the three of them with love and admiration and a soft and warm smile present on his face. Senri was content too, his eyes were closed and he had snuggled deeply into the pureblood. Takuma would of been sure he was asleep if he didn’t see Senri’s left hand gently rubbing Kanames side. This was the content way Takuma liked to see them, free of work and finding comfort in one another. Takuma then quickly moved closer to the two of them and snuggled in, trying to get as close as possible.

Takuma almost jumped when he heard a low chuckle come from the pureblood, and looked up to see Kaname smiling down at him. “What?” Takuma questioned gently

Kaname hummed and moved his head to kiss Senri’s forehead, “Nothing...” He murmured, chuckling slightly when Senri’s face shifted, “it’s just... nice. I remember doing this when we were younger”

Takuma beamed, “You remember! I thought you would of forgotten by now”

Kanames gaze was back on him, “Of course I remember. When your grandfather had opened your home to me, the first thing you made me do was sit under the stars with you. I had never done it before, and the look of happiness on your face when I said yes made me feel like I belonged in that house. Not with your grandfather, but with you”

Takuma pushed himself up to gently kiss Kaname on the lips, and smiling with the pureblood moved his hand to rub it against Takumas cheek.

“It was something I used to do with my parents before they passed...” Takuma murmured, grabbing Kanames hand and nuzzling it, “... and I wanted to share it with you, considering you had lost yours too”

Kaname felt Senri flinch slightly, so he resumed with moving his hands through the models hair. However, the model continued to shake under his touch. Kaname frowned, sitting up slightly and taking the other two up with him.

“Senri, are you okay?” Kaname asked softly

The young aristocrat just nuzzled closer into the purebloods chest, his face blocked from both their visions. However, Kaname and Takuma were able to hear the soft “I’m fine” Senri had mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Takuma asked worried “You seem upset...”

Kaname felt Senri’s hand on his shirt grip tightly, crinkling it. Senri’s other hand slipped underneath Kanames left arm and around to his back. He still hadn’t lifted his head from Kanames chest, and it made Takuma frown. 

“I’m fine really” the young aristocrat spoke after a little while, “Just... what were your parents like? Were they nice?”

Kaname and Takuma looked at each other, worry present on both their faces, but they eventually looked back at the other vampire with them. The younger vampire didn’t often speak of his home life, but both Kaname and Takuma knew he didn’t like going there. Was he finally going to let them in just that little bit more?

“Well, my mother Juri was very cheerful as well as strong, she always put her family first. “ Kaname smiled fondly, “Though, she was also very blunt, and when she lost her temper she could be loud and fierce. She always liked to tease me, and took it as one of her hobbies, but I know that she didn’t love me any less...”

Kaname looked up at the sky before continuing, “My father Haruka was different. He was often mild tempered, quiet and kind. A complete opposite of my mother” Kaname chuckled, “ He, like my mother, believed in the pacifist ideology of vampires living in harmony with humans. He was also very patient and was always content just sitting back and watching his family”

Takuma watched as Kanames face suddenly hardened, “They never did anything to deserve what happened to them, their older brother Rido had no right. He may not of killed my mother, but the other things he did to her were unacceptable...”

Kaname realised his mistake when Senri had flinched again and pushed himself off the pureblood, turning his back on them. Takuma gently grabbed Senri from behind and brought him back, allowing him to sit comfortably on his lap. Kaname went to grab at Senri too, but stopped and looked away with a mournful expression.

“Anyway...” Takuma started, “My mother and father were also very nice. My father was an actor and my mother was head of a flowering arranging company. They always looked after me, but when they died...”

Takumas face fell slightly, “I was heartbroken. They left me under the care of my grandfather, and you know what he’s like. He may of cared for me somewhat, but it never showed until I was much older. I was always a hindrance to him...”

“Your not a hindrance Taku...” Senri murmured, and Kaname hummed in agreement 

Takuma wiped his slightly wet eyes with his sleeve, “Thanks Ri, I know that now. Just when I was younger I never knew why he seemed to dislike me, so I assumed it was that.”

Kaname wrapped an arm around Takuma and brought him closer, dragging the model with him. Takuma smiled at the pureblood and leaned his head against Kanames shoulder. “What about you Senri, what’s your mother like?”

Senri froze, and looked up at Takuma with pleading eyes, “I don’t want to talk about her, can we just go back to stargazing.”

“ We will, but I would like to learn about her, and I’m sure Kaname does too.” Takuma responded as Kaname nodded his head, “You don’t talk about her at all”

Senri lowered his head again, his hair shielding his eyes. Takuma noticed his hands clenching against the seam of his pants, and that his breathing was beginning to spike, which was unlike the normally apathetic model. 

“Senri?” “Do you promise not to think any less of me?”

Takuma looked at him in surprise, and from the corner of the blondes eye he could see Kaname was confused too. They quickly shared a look again before Takuma responded, “Of course we wouldn’t Ri. Why would you think we would?”

Senri took in a deep breath, “ It’s just... she use to do things that are normally frowned upon in vampire society, and I don’t want you to...”

Kaname quickly moved one hand to begin rubbing the younger ones back in a soothing manner, figuring out what the problem was quite quickly. Senri looked at him with a look of helplessness, and Kaname just smiled warmly back.

“We won’t leave you for something your mother use to do Senri, that’s just silly”

Senri grabbed one of Takumas hands and eventually, albeit slowly, nodded. The other two watched patiently as Senri calmed himself down, knowing that he needed it. Senri eventually looked up at both them, looking determined yet still worried.

“My mother, originally, was a well known and respected actress. However, after her affair with my father she became very docile and quite... mentally unstable. Which is considered an oddity among vampires, as you two are aware. Illnesses are considered a weakness, mental ones too, so my great uncle always had me look after her, even when I was a child. He made me...”

Senri began to shake, so Takuma clasped tightly to the hand he was holding, and Kaname squeezed him from around Takuma.

“He made me... allow her to drink my blood to keep her healthy. He always said, “If you want your mother to calm down, just be quiet and live like a puppet”, and that “my body wasn’t mine alone” 

Senri wrapped his free arm around himself, “She was always so greedy, and it only got worse as I got older... but, I couldn’t do anything... I wanted her to be healthy. I knew that her drinking from me was considered taboo, but I allowed her to do it to me anyway, hoping that maybe, she would come back to me and look after me like a real mother. But she never...”

Takuma looked at Senri horrified, “Is that why you never wanted to go home, because you knew she would want your blood...” Senri nodded, and made what sounded like a wet gulp, “Senri... why didn’t you tell us?”

Senri’s head suddenly jolted and glared at Takuma, “Why didn’t I?! Oh maybe because I was worried you would look at me differently! I mean, you already despise my father, so I thought that if you knew what my mother was like you’d realise just how screwed up I really am and leave me. “ Senri snapped, his voice raising higher than the others have heard it go. 

When the other two just looked at him in shook, Senri’s face twisted with hurt and betrayal, and he rubbed at his eyes harshly. “Hah, I should of known you would think that I was worthless and unneeded. I’m just the illegitimate son of a asshole and a whore... why did I actually think you would care for me afterwards... or continue to love me...” Senri’s forced laughs eventually turned into chocked sobs, as tears that he didn’t want to fall rushed down his cheeks.

Senri then attempted to push Takuma off of him, but the blonde aristocrat held tight, wrapping his arms more around the young model. Takuma quickly placed Senri’s head underneath his chin and tried to sooth the now sobbing vampire. Kaname moved quickly too, wrapping his other arm around Senri and squeezing him. Senri just sobbed harder into Takumas chest and it caused the older aristocrats heart to shatter.

“Senri... oh Ri... no, we’d never do that... calm down Ri please, we’re not going anywhere. Please don’t cry... I hate it when you cry...” Takuma was beginning to cry now, and Kaname just felt helpless. All he could was hold them as they both cried. 

“Senri... please..” Takuma sobbed, clutching the model as tight as he possibly “We love you...”

“You don’t have to...” Senri said through wet sobs, “And you shouldn’t. Just leave me”

“We’re not leaving you Senri. Why would you think that” Kaname finally boomed, his eyes flashing red slightly

The two aristocrats looked up at him in surprise, and slight fear considering he was a powerful pureblood. Senri’s mouth began to quiver, and Kanames short term anger quickly disappeared. The pureblood then shifted himself so that he could hold Senri tighter, while still allowing Takuma to hold him too.

“We’d never leave you Senri, you mean too much to me... to us... too ever do that too you” Kaname murmured softly

Senri just sobbed again “but I... I’m not worth it...”

Kaname just sighed sadly, “Yes, you are. Whoever told you that you were unneeded, unwanted and unloved was a liar and they deserve to be hurt for doing this to you.”

“And you are so beautiful” Takuma continued, “You always want to help people, and you never put yourself first. I think you should listen to what Rima told you that one night... you need to love yourself more Ri...”

Senri went to shake his head in argument, but Kaname interjected, “We love you Senri, and what you just told us isn’t going to change our minds. In fact, I think it makes me love you more” The pureblood then moved forward and smoothed a hand through Senri’s soft locks, kissing his forehead gently, “I think it makes you brave, growing up in a household like that”

Takuma hummed in affirmation, “I agree with Kaname. I couldn’t imagine myself allowing my mother to feed off of me just because I wanted to make her feel better, I would just freak out. You also managed to take your body back from Ridos possession even knowing he was a powerful pureblood, and for that I’m super proud”

Senri sniffed and rubbed at his eyes again, “You’re... not going to leave me?”

Takuma smiled sympathetically, “Of course not silly, haven’t you been listening to what we’ve been saying?”

“I have it’s just...” Senri trailed of, “No ones ever wanted to stick by me before, even my own family. Rima was the only one who...”

“But now you have two more, and we’ll always stick by you, no matter what” Takuma finished for him

Kaname couldn’t help but smile slightly, when a soft and warm smile presented itself on the young models face. Seeing him cry was one thing, but seeing Senri smile made his heart soar, and it was clear Takuma felt the same way.

“Thanks” Senri said gently after a little while, “Sorry for doubting you...”

Kaname just shook his head, “No worries, we’re just glad that you are beginning to see you are worth it”

Senri nodded and sniffed again, he was still upset, but the main outburst was gone now. The three of them sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, but Kaname eventually noticed Senri’s eyelids were beginning to flutter open and closed. He had clearly exhausted himself from all the crying, and was trying to stay awake for them

“You can go to sleep Senri, Takuma and I won’t mind. You’ve just exhausted yourself from all the crying”

Senri nodded again and quickly shut his eyes, snuggling into the two of them. Takuma smiled wetly at him and kissed him on the head. Kaname simply ran a pale finger over the tears still present on the models cheeks. Senri’s eyes slivered open a little bit after a little while, loooking at both of them again

“Are you staying...” Senri murmured softly, and Takumas smile grew 

Takuma laughed fondly, “Of course we are Senri. Once we’ve finished out here, either Kaname and I will carry you back inside and into a bed”

Senri murmured a soft thank you, so Takuma ran a finger across his face gently “No worries Ri, we love you....” 

Kaname could of sworn he saw another smile appear on Senri’s face as the model simply responded with a, “I love you guys ...” as he slowly slipped into a semi peaceful sleep.

Takuma and Kaname slowly looked over at each other with small smiles. They knew there was probably more worries and self deprecating thoughts in the model, and that this issue was far from being solved, but they knew that the three of them would get through it together.


	2. Our Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A is always up late with work related things, one night A falls asleep and B and C have to fumble through getting the work done for them
> 
> Words: 2,062

To say Kaname was an over worker was an understatement. The pureblood spent most of his time in his office during the day (Well night, but day for vampires), and was more than likely seen coming to bed at late times during the night. He always seemed to have lots of paperwork to fill out, the pile seemingly never ending.

Takuma and Senri both hated this fact. Sometimes, Kaname would be so exhausted that they never got to spend time with him. When both aristocrats retired for the day, their beloved pureblood was still working hard.

Not that the two of them would say anything... but the constant work was beginning to take a noticeable toll on the pureblood. His normally flawless face was beginning to get creases, as well as prominent dark bags underneath his eyes. He was also noticeably more irritable at the littler things, snapping at others with little to no reason.

This night was no exception. 

Senri had found himself getting home later than usual, but Takuma knew that once the model was home he would relax with the blonde aristocrat. However, when Senri did get home, the two of them noticed Kaname walking passed them with what looked like a glass of blood, made from the blood tablets of course.

Senri’s silver eyes caught the purebloods, and the model sighed gently. He had had enough.

“Kaname” Senri said, gently stepping towards him, “When are you going to join us in rest?”

The pureblood looked at him almost like he had stepped out of line, “When I have finished my paperwork, I have lots to do that is due tomorrow”

Takuma shivered at the coldness of the line, looking away from Kanames eyes. But Senri didn’t back down, “You are working yourself to the bone. So no offence Lord Kaname, but I think you should rest”

“Senri...” Takuma muttered in surprise. Senri hadn’t added Lord in front of Kanames name in a long time, and Takuma eyes flashed with worry as Kanames face hardened 

Suddenly though, the pureblood was standing in front of the younger aristocrat, eyebrows raised so elegantly and eyes very dark, “Who are you to say what I should do, hmmm?”

Senri eyes quickly flickered to Takuma, and they conveyed slight worry. Takuma could understand why though, Kaname was a very powerful pureblood, but Takuma also knew that Senri was more concerned for Kaname. While Senri’s father was from the same family, Senri himself didn’t have the same authority as Kaname, so he wasn’t forced to fill out any paperwork. Even if he wanted to help, Kaname always said no. Though if anyone of Kanames followers could get away with speaking to Kaname like this, it was most definitely Senri.

Quickly backing up Senri, Takuma answered for him, “He’s just worried about you Kaname... we both are.”

Senri hummed in affirmation, “You haven’t been getting enough sleep lately, it’s wearing you down. I understand that you have a lot of work to do, but you need to rest too...”

Kanames face flashed with annoyance, “It must be done, there’s nothing I can do-“

“Then let us help!” Senri added before Kaname could finish, “It’s too much for one pureblood to handle on their own”

Kanames eyes suddenly changed to a deep red hue, so Takuma stepped in front of Senri, much like he had down that night Lord Rido came to Cross Academy. Senri’s eyes widened ever so slightly as a deep growl emitted from the pureblood.

“Kaname stop it” Takuma ordered, “Senri’s trying to do the right thing and help you, don’t get angry with him”

Kanames eyes eventually turned back to their natural colour, and his eyes seemed disappointed. This was the first time he had ever snapped at either of his lovers while he was tired, and it made him feel extremely bad. They were always trying to help him, but he kept pushing them away. Gently moving Takuma out of the way, he placed a gentle hand on Senri’s head, choosing to ignore Senri’s surprised eyes.

“I understand what you are trying to do Senri, but I can’t let you help” Kaname murmured softly, causing Senri to start to protest, “No Senri, this is something I must do on my own. But thank you for trying to help”

After moving forward to kiss Senri on the forehead, Kaname turned and walked out of the room, closing the door to his office without looking back.

Once he was gone, Takuma turned to Senri expecting answers, “What were you thinking? I understand that you’re worried about him, I am too, but he could of seriously hurt you if he wanted too”

Senri just looked at Takuma with serious eyes, “ He wouldn’t hurt me”

“But he could of! He’s very unstable right now” Takuma exclaimed 

Senri just shook his head at the other aristocrat, running a hand across then blondes cheek, “No he wouldn’t of. He may be tired, but he’s not stupid. He’d never hurt either of us intentionally, and the fact that your implying that he would is a little worrying”

Takuma just sighed and grabbed the hand on his cheek tightly, “It’s not that... I’ve just never seen him that angry at you before, well I have.. but it wasn’t actually you... so I was worried. I know he wouldn’t hurt us on purpose.... but he can’t control his powers very well when he’s tired.”

Senri’s eyes flashed with recognition, and he eventually casted them downwards, “ That anger then was directed at Rido, not me, I was just simply his host. Rido did some despicable things to a lot of people, he deserved all the anger Kaname had towards him. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he ever hurt us.”

Takuma huffed gently, “I guess... but I just didn’t want you getting hurt”

Senri flashed him a rare smile, “I’ll be fine, I can handle myself. Kanames just a little aggravated right now”

Takuma nodded at Senri before gently dragging him to the lounge, turning the television on low not to disturb Kanames work. They stayed sitting together for a few hours, Senri finding himself on Takumas lap with the others head on his halfway through it. However, when it was around 5:00am, Senri let out a tired yawn and Takuma chuckled.

“I think we should head to bed now, don’t you think?”

Senri nodded slightly as he rubbed at his eyes, “mmm... we should check if Kaname wants anything first”

“Senri...”

Senri looked up at him, ‘Not like that, just see if he wants a drink or anything before we head to bed. He’ll probably be up a lot later than us”

Takuma eventually nodded and the two of them slowly made their way towards the office door. They couldn’t hear anything inside but they could sense Kanames pureblood aura. Quietly opening the door without knocking, Senri spoke gently.

“Kaname would you like anything? We’re going to bed now so we just thought we’d che- Oh Kaname...”

Hunched over on his table, very much asleep, sat Kaname. His head was placed down gently on one of the sheets of paper he was filling out, the glass of blood empty. Senri just shook his head fondly, another small smile finding itself on his face.

“I knew you were at your limit, silly pureblood” 

Senri’s voice was filled with so much fondness Takuma was sad that Kaname missed it, but Takuma couldn’t agree more with what was said. “He looks really peaceful...” Takuma added

Senri nodded and slowly made his way over to the pureblood. Next to him was a nice stack of papers that were clearly no were near finished, and many had due dates of the next day. Looking at Takuma, Senri spoke what they were both thinking, “How about we finish these for him so he can get a decent nights rest, I know he also has a meeting tomorrow so...”

Takuma nodded again, “I think so too, we’ll just have to get him into bed first.”

Moving to the other side of Kaname, both aristocrats gently began to lift him up, trying not to jostle him too much just in case he woke up. They struggled a little bit, considering Senri was quite a bit shorter than the other two, but they eventually got him into their shared bedroom.

Deciding not to strip him and change him into his pyjamas, they took of his shoes and his tight jacket before placing the covers over him. Kaname seemed to sigh in content once they got him comfy, and then other two just sighed in relief that he hadn’t woken up.

Waking out the room quietly, the two quickly slipped back into his office. Senri then grabbed a spare chair as the two of them sat down in front of his desk.

“I think we’ll do all of it” Senri said, “Some have dates but some do not, so we don’t know for sure what’s due tomorrow”

Takuma nodded, “Do you think you could handle some of the pureblood stuff?”

“I could try” Senri answered, “We’ll definitely get it down faster with the two of us though”

The two of them quickly nodded at each other before they turned there faces towards the paperwork. Their heads going down in concentration. 

~~~

When Kaname awoke, he was disorientated. He was a little confused to find himself in bed, considering he didn’t remember going to bed at all, and Takuma and Senri weren’t anywhere near him. Looking down at his clothes, he noticed he was still wearing what he was wearing the other day, aside from his shoes and jacket,

The pureblood then looked at the time, eyes widening as he read the blasting red numbers on the clock.

6:00PM

Suddenly though, a horrible thought entered his mind. He hadn’t finished the paperwork. Quickly jumping out of bed, not caring about his shoes and jacket, he used his super speed to go towards his office. He hadn't seen the other two on the way, and that was a little unsettling, but he was sure they were somewhere.

Pushing the door of his office open quickly, he suddenly jarred to a stop at a sight he didn’t expect to see.

Both Takuma and Senri were sitting were he was the night before, both hunch over the table. Senri’s head was close to Takumas, the stack of paper on Senri’s side all stacked up neatly and his pen disregarded. Takuma on the other hand had one piece of paper underneath him, his pen still held tightly in his hand. He had a significant stack of paper near him too, clearly the same size as Senri’s. 

Kanames eyes soften at the sight, so this was why he ended up in bed. Walking forward slowly, he gently knelt down to kiss both of their foreheads, moving their fringes out of the way.

“Thank you both...” He murmured softly, “Love you...”

“Love you too...” Another soft voice responded gently 

Kaname looked up slightly to see one of Takumas eyes staring up at him, clearly tired but he was still smiling. Kaname ruffled his head gently and smiled warmly back at him.

“How much did you get through?” He questioned 

Takuma yawned, “All of it... Senri finished before me but wouldn’t leave me alone... he’s actually really good at writing these things...”

Having a quick look at Senri’s work, he could tell Takuma was telling the truth. Senri’s writing was similar to his own, and that was surprising considering he wasn’t a pureblood who had grown up filling out paperwork, although aristocrats had to do it to, the paperwork for purebloods was always worse. This made Kaname huffed fondly.

“He doesn’t get enough recognition...”

Takuma nodded slowly in agreement before yawning again, rubbing his eyes harshly. Kaname just shook his head with a smile, “Come on I’ll take you to bed... stand up”

Takuma gently pushed himself off the table and into the purebloods arms. Kaname gently lifted him into a tight embrace, pushing Takumas head into his shoulder. Takuma snuggled in, sighing contentedly.

“What about...” “I’ll come back for him, I can’t carry you both at once” 

Takuma nodded and allowed himself to be carried towards their bedroom. When he was placed into the bed, Kaname removed Takumas shoes before disappearing for a short while, eventually returning with Senri is his arms. Senri wasn’t as hard to carry, he was smaller than both of them, and Takuma snuggled into him when Kaname gently slipped the younger aristocrat into the blondes arms after removing the models shoes as well.

“Thank you...” Takuma mumbled sleepily

Kaname just shook his head, “No, thank you guys...”

Takuma beamed at the pureblood before shutting his eyes and slipping into a comfortable sleep. Kaname bent down for the last time that night, kissing Takuma on top of his head, and Senri on his cheek, before waking out of the room down towards his office. Thanks to his two lovers he didn’t have anymore work to do, and he knew he would be thanking them for a long time.


	3. A Painful Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/AU: Soulmate AU were you feel each other’s pain
> 
> Warning: Passing mentions of unwanted blood drinking and family issues, as well as some blood. (Why do I hurt them so much?)
> 
> Words: 3,671
> 
> Extra: Ichio is Asato Ichijous alias

Kaname was around the age of 8 when he started to feel it. His parents had told him than when his soulmate was old enough, Kaname would begin to feel their pain and vice versa, but what he didn’t expect was for there to be a constant pricking feeling on his neck.

When he had told his father, he told him that his soulmate was mostly likely being bitten repeatedly, which was why he felt it every few days, but that had just made Kaname worry for his soulmate. They were young, who was biting them?

However, he soon realised he had not one, but two soulmates, and that meeting one of them had been pure luck.

Since he was only nine when his parents died, he was sent to live with the Ichijou family, and all though he wasn’t fond of it, he needed somewhere to live for the time being. That was how he found himself staring directly at Asato Ichijou, the head of the Ichijou family.

“Lord Kaname, this is my grandson Takuma Ichijou”

The young purebloods eyes drifted from Asato to the young aristocrat standing next to him. He was clearly a little nervous, Kaname could tell by his forced expression, but the pureblood couldn’t tell if it was he himself that was nerve wracking or the older aristocrat.

“Hi, Lord Kaname” Takuma chirped, bowing down, “It’s nice to meet you”

Kanames eyes searched the blonde over, before letting his posture soften, “You too, Ichijou”

Takuma stood up straight and beamed, his eyes widened with joy. Kaname just shook his head slightly at the bright aristocrat before turning to Asato.

“Where will I be staying?” Kaname questioned gently 

Asato looked at the young pureblood hungrily, “You will be staying in my grandsons room, he will be vacating to the couches in the main room”

Takumas eyes shot to his grandfather in shock, but eventually mellowed down when his grandfather shot him a dark glare. Kaname watched as the young aristocrat slowly pushed his fringe out of his face, his expression going back to solemn.

“He may stay in his room with me” Kaname retorted, his eyes betraying his stoic expression, “He doesn’t need to sleep anywhere else when it is I who is intruding on your home”

Asato looked taken aback, “Are you sure, Lord Kaname? I wouldn’t want him to be a bother”

Kaname didn’t miss Takumas whimper, “It is fine, he won’t be a bother”

Asato looked a little contradicted, but he nodded anyway, “Very well, he shall take you to your room then. Dinner will be served in a few hours”

Asato then turned and walked out of the room, his eyes flashing to Takuma again briefly before hand. Once Kaname knew he was out of earshot, he turned to the blonde aristocrat, noting how his body seemed to deflate with a relieved sigh.

“You didn’t need to do that” Takuma said softly, “I would of been fine on the couch”

Kaname just shook his head, “There’s no problem, your grandfather shouldn’t be forcing you to give up your room, even if I am a pureblood”

Takuma looked at his with slight awe, “You’re so much like your parents...”

Kanames eyes looked downcast, “So I’ve been told”

Takumas eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had said, and began waving his hands furiously as he apologised. Kaname simply raised a hand in surrender to get him to stop.

“It’s alright Ichijou, really”

“Still... I didn’t mean to bring up your parents... especially after what happened”

Kaname moved forward, his soft hand placed gently onto the blondes head. The aristocrat had flinched at the first contact, but had slowly gotten less rigid as time went on. The pureblood found himself smiling slightly, the other noting with wide eyes.

“Your a good person, Ichijou” the pureblood spoke softly, “Don’t let Ichio changed that”

Takuma slowly moved his hand up towards the purebloods, before looking his eyes again as if he was asking for permission. Even so, the pureblood nodded and Takuma gently clasped their hands together, removing the hand from his head.

“I won’t, Lord Kaname” Takuma murmured, “and please, call me Takuma”

Kaname nodded again, “Very well, but only if you call me just Kaname”

Takuma looked at him with shock, but eventually smiled and nodded, “Of course, Kaname”

~~~

It hadn’t first occurred to Kaname that his soulmate could of been Takuma. But after a month of living with Asato and Takuma, something had happened.

It has first started off as a normal day, Takuma waking him up as usual and the two of them spending time in the library. Asato was always out doing aristocratic things for the senate, so it was up to them to get any education they so desired.

Sometimes Takuma had a tutor, much like the young boys from the Aidou and Kain family that he had met before his parents died, but more often than not, Takuma was working by himself.

“I’m really happy you agreed to study with me, Kaname” Takuma said with a smile, his eyes flickering through the words on the page, “I does... get a little boring on my own”

Kanames face turned fond, “No worries Takuma, I must learn too”

Takuma just laughed at his response, his eyes closing. Kaname then turned his attention back to the book in front of him. It was only a book about the aristocratic families and their rankings, stuff he had been taught since birth. The Ichijous were on top, but the Shikis weren’t far behind. Then it was what was known as the Aidou Faction, which include the Aidou, Kain, Souen and Touya families, and then a bunch of other aristocratic families such as the Kurenai’s. 

“Owww....” Takuma murmured softly, snapping Kaname out of his revere 

When Kaname looked back at Takuma, he noticed the blonde gently rubbing the side of his neck. Kanames hand distinctively went up to his own neck, and flinched when he felt a little sting. His soulmate was getting bitten again.

“Does... you neck hurt too?” Takuma questioned, looking at Kanames hand

The pureblood nodded, “It has since I was around eight. Every now and then I feel like I’m being bitten, but it usually isn’t this painful”

Takumas eyes went wide upon hearing this, before the blonde moved forward to look at the purebloods neck. Kaname shivered slightly, not liking the feeling of another vampires fangs near his neck.

“Kaname...” Takuma whispered, “I’m going to gently cut my arm with my claws, see if it hurts you too”

Kaname was confused for a few seconds, before he let out a strangled gasp as his wrist began to hurt too. Takuma moved even closer, placing his bleeding wrist in front of the purebloods mouth.

“It seems I was right” Takuma murmured, “You’re my soulmate, well, one of them at least”

Takuma watched as Kanames eyes turned slightly red in hue, the pureblood gulping and looking away from the precious blood spewing from the blondes wrist. Takuma just sighed and gently placed it on Kanames mouth.

“You may drink from me...” Takuma said with a small, warm smile, “You must be hungry”

The purebloods eyes shifted upwards one more time, looking into Takumas understanding and accepting eyes. The pureblood then shifted forward, thrusting his fangs into Takumas wrist. The blonde winced, and let out a little moan from the pain, but he still brought his wrist closer to Kaname.

“Drink all you want...” Takuma muttered, his eyes feeling heavy

The pureblood didn’t seem to acknowledge him, he was too caught up in drinking the purest blood of an aristocratic family. He hadn’t had a proper drink in so long, and he was honestly dying to get a taste of the other vampires blood. However, the pureblood slowed down once he noticed Takuma slump against him for support.

“I’m sorry” The pureblood whispered, licking the wound on the wrist to let it heal, “I took too much”

“It’s... fine” the aristocrat huffed through breaths, “You... needed it”

Kaname still clutched the blonde tightly, not wanting to let him go and feeling terrible for his actions. On another note, he had definitely felt pain in his wrist again, so there was no doubt that Takuma was one of his soulmates. Kaname then shoved the blondes face into his own neck, feeling the blonde tense.

“I drank from you...” the pureblood cooed softly, “I must return the favour”

The blonde shook his head and removed his face from the neck, gently placing his forehead against the purebloods, “No...” He huffed again, “I don’t... deserve it yet”

Kaname just sighed and gently lifted the two of them into a standing position, holding Takuma bridle style with his head against his shoulder.

“I shall take you to your room to sleep, then” Kaname whispered, “You must sleep after you have been fed off of”

Takuma nodded and closed his eyes once more as the pureblood gently took him to their shared room. Opening the door with slight difficulty, Takuma was gently placed on his soft linen sheets, cuddling into the covers almost instantly.

Kaname looked down at him fondly, “I shall let you sleep... goodnight Takuma”

The pureblood then turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when he felt a shivering hand grab his wrist. He turned back to Takuma, noticing how the others eyes were shaded by his hair.

“Please stay...” Takuma mumbled, “At least until I’m asleep”

Kaname just smiled slightly at him, “Of course... you are one of my soulmates after all”

Takuma smiled warmly back at the pureblood before closing his eyes, his grip on the purebloods wrist slipping. Kaname then gently lifted the covers and quietly slipped under them to be next to Takuma. He felt the blonde snuggled closer to the warmth, so Kaname gently moved his hands through the blondes hair, feeling it’s soft texture. The blonde only snuggled on more.

“Sleep well... Takuma”

~~~  
TEN YEARS LATER  
~~~

“It’s happening for longer periods of time now”

Kaname, now around 19 years of age, turned to see Takuma looking at him with a slightly worried expression. He knew what the blonde was talking about though, it was starting to worry him too.

“I know” Kaname agreed, walking over to the blonde, “But, they also seem to be happening less often, which is good...in a way”

“I’m worried about them...” Takuma responded

Kaname put a hand on the blondes shoulder, “So am I, but I’m sure we’ll find them”

Takuma nodded and quickly slipped a kiss underneath the purebloods nose. Kaname just kissed him back with a small smile.

“Lord Kaname”

The two vampires turned to see Seiren looking at them from the door, her body leaned up against the doors frame. She looked serious, so Kaname was quick to encourage her to speak,

“There are a group of level E’s in the town”

Takuma watched as Kanames face hardened, his eyes beginning to get shadowed. Takuma quickly wrapped a hand around Kamanes arm tightly, squeezing it for support. 

“Who do you want to take care of it?” Takuma questioned softly

Kaname looked down at Takuma, “If it’s a group of level E’s... it’ll be best if you go. Even knowing I don’t like the idea of you fighting them on your own”

Takumas face soften, squeezing the pureblood again, “I’ll take someone else from the night class with me, maybe Senri?”

Kaname squeezed Takuma back, letting out a quite relieved sigh. He knew Takuma could take care of himself, he was from the most powerful aristocratic family after all, but having Senri go with him meant that Takuma wouldn’t be harmed. 

“Alright” Kaname agreed, “I think it’s best that you leave soon. We don’t want any more humans being killed”

Takuma nodded back up at him, “Of course, I’ll leave now”

Takuma once again kissed Kaname, but this time held it a little longer. Kaname watched with a soft smile as the blonde walked out of the room, saying goodbye to Seiren as he walked past her.

The level C vampires hadn’t moved though, so that meant there was more that she had to say.

“What else do you have to report Seiren?”

Seirens eyes flickered to the door before moving to shut it, her gaze still staring intently at the pureblood in front of her.

“It’s about Ichijou” She said, straightening up her already on guard posture, “Will he be alright when you inevitably do what you have to do?”

Kanames eyes shifted from hers, “He may not like it... but it has to be done. For both his and I’s sake.”

~~~

It had only been a few hours after Takuma had left with Senri when Kaname felt the worst pain he had ever felt. He was sitting in the main dorm room, his fellow aristocrats all sitting with him. They were all suppose to be doing homework, but he could tell none of them were really attempting it.

Suddenly though, he felt a sharp pain rip right through his chest. He let out a strangled gasp as his arms wrapped tightly around his aching body. He was trying to act natural, but he could tell he had already been caught.

“Lord Kaname, what’s wrong?!” He heard Hanabusa say from the other side of the room

“Hah...” He wheezed, “Nothing... I’m fine...”

Hanabusa didn’t look convinced however, so he managed to move every other aristocrat out of the room. With the exception of Ruka, Akatsuki and Rima.

“Lord Kaname?” Seiren questioned from above him

Kaname hadn’t even seen her move.

“Honestly, I’m fine” He forced out, straightening up his body slightly, “See... I’m not hurt.”

“Then why did you gasp in pain?” Rima retorted

Kaname looked up at her, her deep blue eyes staring at him intently. She honestly reminded him of Senri, and when the male model wasn’t here to pester him, she always picked up the slack.

A horrible thought suddenly crossed Kanames mind, why was he feeling pain? Could it of been...

“Takuma...” He whispered in realisation

Rima seemed to pick up on it too, “Do you think Takuma got hurt on his mission with Senri?”

The rest of the vampires all suddenly looked extremely worried, Hanabusa beginning to shake. They all knew what Takuma was to Kaname, so they all knew what Kaname feeling pain without getting injured himself meant.

“Oh no...” Ruka muttered , “Should we go and find them?

“Senri is with him” Akatsuki answered, “He’ll be fine”

Kaname wanted to say that Takuma definitely wasn’t fine, considering he was pretty much hunched over from the pain, but he knew Akatsuki had a point. Senri was smart, he’d get the two of them out of whatever situation they were in.

“....right” Hanabusa finished 

Kaname then pushed himself up into a standing position, Seiren moving to hold him when he swayed slightly.

“We must prepare for when they get back” He said sternly, wincing when he moved his body to suddenly, “Takuma is going to need special attention”

The rest of the vampires all nodded in his direction before setting off to do their part to help. Seiren hadn’t moved though, she was still tightly attached to Kanames side.

“You may go Seiren” Kaname said, “I’ll be fine” 

She just looked up him with a look of ‘I’m not going anywhere’, so Kaname sighed in defeat.

Suddenly however, the door to the main room burst open, and Kaname was hit with a scent that was different to what he heard smelled before. Turning his attention to the door, Kaname let out a surprised gasp at the sight.

Takuma was standing in the door, he chest heaving heavily as he gasped for air. In his arms, their head limp against his body, was Senri. The model was clearly breathing, although not very well, and the massive wound present in the middle of his chest was not healing. Takuma only had a few scrapes and bruise across his whole body, nothing to life threatening. But if Senri was the one that got hurt, and Kaname was still feeling the pain, that meant that Senri was...

“Takuma?” Kaname whispered 

“I know” Takuma answered with a heave, “I know...”

~~~

Figuring out one of the vampires in your inner circle was your other soulmate was one thing, but almost loosing him on the same day was something else. 

Takuma had luckily got him back in time, so Kaname was able to get some blood into the younger aristocrats system which allowed the wound to heal. When Rima noticed who it was that had gotten injured, she offered to give him her blood, but Takuma had told her no and gave Senri some of his blood himself.

Now, the model was sleeping soundly in Kanames room, a bandage wrapped around his whole upper body. Takuma sat on the bed too, with Kaname standing to the side of it, watching as Takuma ran his fingers through Senri’s hair.

“He protected me...” Takuma admitted softly, “It would of been me... but he pushed me out of the way”

Kaname sat down next to Takuma and wrapped an arm around him, allowing Takumas head to slip onto his shoulder.

“It’s all my fault...” Takuma began to sob, raising an arm to cover his eyes, “We had just finished killing off the level E’s, and I didn’t even expect vampire hunters would be there too... I was so naive”

Kaname shook his head, “It’s not your fault. The vampire hunters probably ambushed you because you were a vampire, even knowing your not a level E”

Takuma just sobbed harder, so Kaname quickly pulled the boy into a hug. Takumas hands found themselves on Kanames back, tightly squeezing at his shirt. They stayed sitting like that for a little while, until Takuma suddenly jolted in surprise.

Confused, Kaname watched as Takuma turned around, his green eyes looking into tired blue ones. 

“Senri...?” Takuma whispered softly

“Hey Ichijou...” Senri whispered back

Takuma suddenly flung from Kanames hold in order to wrap Senri in a hug. The younger aristocrat flinched, and let out a muffled “oww”, but hugged Takuma back regardless.

“I’m fine, Ichijou”

“But you were so stupid!” Takuma sobbed again, “You could of died!”

Senris eyes turned dark as he looked away from Takuma, “Better me than you...”

Takuma shot up abruptly, looking at Senri with shocked expression. Kaname looked at him in surprise too.

“What...” Takuma muttered

Senri’s attention turned to Kaname, a solemn look in his eyes that Kaname recognised. It was something that he once had, but he had managed to remove it from his life when he had met Takuma. Kaname felt his hand uncharacteristically clench at his sides, screwing up his pants.

“So...” Kaname started, “You were just going to die without telling us? Whats up with that?!”

Takuma looked like he wanted to add more too what Kaname had said, but Senri beat him to it, “It’s not like I would fit in with you guys anyway... You two are perfect... and I’m just an illegitimate child that isn’t wanted even in his own home”

“That’s a lie!” Takuma shouted, his faces lined with tears. Kaname also didn’t miss how Senri’s face contorted with confusion, “We’ve been worried sick about you ever since we were kids! All we could do was sit at home and feel as you got bitten day after day! Did you really think we wouldn’t love you?”

“Why would you...” Senri responded sadly, “I don’t deserve you Takuma, let alone both you and Lord Kaname. I’ve always tried to do every thing to please my family, but they always looked down on me... so I’ve always assumed that I was just a hindrance. Someone that didn’t need to exist... ”

“That’s also not true...” Takuma muttered 

Kaname sighed softly, “Senri... I truely don’t understand why anyone in your family would treat you that way. You are so kind, and you always care about others more than you do yourself.” 

“But-“ Senri started 

“No buts” Kaname interrupted, “ I mean it. You truely are a great person” 

Senri just looked at Kaname with disbelief in his eyes, and Kaname felt his heart shatter a little. He had a feeling that Senri’s life at home wasn’t great, considering the aristocrat didn’t like going there in the first place, and now he knew something was definitely going on. But... just what had his parents done to him?

“I don’t understand...” Senri admitted softly, “Why do you care about me so much? You didn’t even know that I was your other soulmate until today...”

Takuma just smiled wetly, “We may not of known, but we’ve always cared about you Senri”

“How long have you known?” Kaname added

Senri’s eyes turned downward, “A while, after I cut Takuma on his birthday”

“What?!” Takuma shrieked, “Senri!”

Senri just shrugged so Takuma huffed at him. Kaname shook his head with a fond laugh, “That doesn’t matter, at least we know now”

“I guess...” Takuma mumbled half heartedly, a small smile finding its way on his face

Senri looked at the two of them intently, watching as they bantered back and forth with each other. Smiling slightly, he let out a soft chuckle. They were too kind, but he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, he would be fine with the two of them. They had known each other for a long time, everyone in Kanames inner circle knew that, but he was glad that they had accepted him and not pushed him away. 

“Can we all share a room tonight?” Takuma questioned suddenly 

Kaname and Senri both turned to Takuma, a little surprised at the request. 

“Of course” Kaname answered, “That is, if Senri’s okay with it?”

Kaname and Takuma then both turned in unison to look at Senri. The model just stared back at them, the small smile on his face growing ever slightly. 

“Of course that’s fine...”


	4. The Two Princes [ROYALTY AU P1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/AU : My Royalty AU
> 
> You will be told more information about this au throughout the story, but here’s a few points to help understand it:  
> \- Kaname and Yuuki are the prince and princess of the Kuran kingdom, with their parents Haruka and Juri being the king and queen.  
> \- Senri is a prince from the Shiki kingdom, which neighbours the Kuran. It is run by his parents Rido Kuran and Midori Shiki (Head canon name for Senri’s mother)  
> \- The Shikis are considered purebloods/royalty in this AU, so Senri is a pureblood as well  
> \- Rido is NOT EVIL, but he can still be a bit of an asshole sometimes. However, he is actually a decent father. Unlike Midori, who treats Senri badly.  
> \- Takuma is Kanames advisory, his right hand man of sorts  
> \- Kaname ends up marrying Senri and Takuma by the end :)
> 
> Words: 2,760
> 
> Warning: Some mentions of abusive parenting, but not explicitly stated 
> 
> Extra: This will go over more than one chapter

“A meeting with the neighbouring kingdom? Why?” Kaname asked as politely as he could

Haruka just sighed at his sons suspiciousness, knowing full well why he was feeling that way. Although the kingdoms didn’t fight each other, most of them didn’t get along too well, deciding to stick to their own business.

The Kuran and Shiki kingdoms were the only exception. After Rido Kuran had married the princess from the Shiki Kingdom, Midori, the two had been closely knitted together. They didn’t see each other very often though, so it was going to be Kanames first time seeing Rido in a long time.

“Because their prince is the same age as Yuuki” Haruka responded, “Rido thought it would be best to introduce him to you two, considering he is going to become their next king, and you and Yuuki the next King and Queen of this Kingdom”

Kaname slightly rolled his eyes, “If he is like Uncle Rido, I don’t want to meet him”

Harukas eyebrow rose slightly, “He is a lot like you, actually. Quiet, reserved, yet knows what he’s talking about. He really isn’t all that bad”

Kaname scoffed, “Whats his name?”

“Senri” Haruka responded, “His birth last name is Shiki, but he is also part of the Kuran blood line because of his father”

Kaname crossed his arms, looking away from his father. He didn’t like this idea, not one bit. He had met his Uncle Rido before. He was a selfish man that acted mainly on impulse and didn’t care what other people thought. 

Though he changed after marrying Midori, he was still quite arrogant.

“Father, if I may suggest” Kaname spoke sternly, “I don’t think it’s wise. Maybe Uncle Rido wants this ‘Senri’ to marry Yuuki, meaning I’d have to find someone else”

Haruka shook his head, “He doesn’t want that. Even if Rido did, Senri has little to no interest in your sister, according to what Ridos been telling me”

Kaname still didn’t like it, but he knew there was no way he could avoid it. Turning away from his father, he slowly began to walk out of the room. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and turned back to see his father looking at him sympathetically. 

“I know your not happy, but please try to treat Senri nicely. His reserved nature, unlike yours, is a coping mechanism used to hide his feelings from others. His... upbringing is the cause of it. All I’m asking is just don’t see him as the son of Rido, but someone to trust. Please”

Kanames eyes softened slightly, rubbing the back of his neck gently with his hand, “I’ll try, father”

Haruka nodded, “I know you will, and that’s all I can ask”

Kaname then shrugged his father off of him, waking out of the room towards his own bedroom. What did his father mean when he said that Senri’s upbringing caused him to reserve himself from others? Kaname was quite good at ready people, especially through their eyes.

However, if Senri was supposedly more reserved than he was, then it was going to be a challenge.

“How annoying” Kaname huffed

 

~~~

 

The meeting was scheduled to be a week from when he talked with his father, which meant Kaname had time to prepare himself for it. However, Kaname found that the week went relatively quickly, and found himself staring face to face with Senri sooner than expected.

Senri looked nothing like Rido.

He had deep mahogany hair, which contrasted heavily against not only his pale skin but his light blue almost grey eyes. He had clearly gotten all of his physical features from his mother, and it was something that Kaname was grateful for. However, his father was right about him being reserved.

But why did he look so dead inside?

Kaname was also reserved, often only spoke when he knew he was in the right and didn’t like to talk to others he wasn’t very accustomed too. But this kid looked like a shell. He had a physical body, but no soul to bring life to his otherwise beautiful eyes.

“Senri, this is your eldest cousin Kaname, and the girl standing next to him is his sister Yuuki” Rido spoke, looking down towards his son, “The ones I have told you about”

Senri turned his expression from Kaname to his father, and nodded.

“Now they’ve met” Juri continued, “I think it’s best we start the meeting”

Rido nodded at her, before gently squeezing his son slightly. “Make sure you actually talk to them okay, I know your shy, but I’d like you to try”

Senri nodded again, and Kaname swore he heard a soft, “Alright father” come from his cousin, but he didn’t mentioned it. Rido then turned to Midori, who nodded at him before the two walked towards one of the meeting rooms in the Shiki castle. Juri and Haruka not far behind.

The three younger purebloods now all stood in the room, looking at each other in complete silence.

It was quite awkward for a little while. Yuuki kept looking at Kaname with a nervous expression on her face, and Senri hadn’t move at all. However, Senri eventually began to move, his hands slipping into his pockets and pulling out a box. 

Kaname watched curiously as Senri pulled out a small stick that had one end dipped in chocolate and put it into his mouth. Senri then pulled another one out and walked towards the two of them, gently raising his hand to put it to Kanames level.

Now Kaname was confused, “What is it?”

Senri’s eyes flashed in shock, seemingly surprised that his cousin didn’t know what he was holding, “It’s pocky, try it” Senri spoke softly.

Kaname looked at Yuuki confused and she just shrugged her shoulders in response. However, Kaname did take it and bite the end of it curiously. His eyes went wide as he ate the rest of it, enjoying its taste.

What he didn’t expect was for another one of these pocky sticks to end up in his face.

“You... want me to have another one?” Kaname questioned, and Senri nodded, “But there yours”

Senri’s eyebrow raised slightly, “If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it”

“Can I try?” Yuuki questioned suddenly

Senri turned to her, a little put off by her outburst, but nodded anyway. She beamed as he slipped her the pocky stick and she quickly bit into it happily. Her eyes went even wider as she realised what it tasted like and quickly shoved the rest of it into her mouth.

“There yummy!” She beamed, and Senri hummed in response, “Where can we buy them?”

“A store” Senri deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing ever, and Kaname bit back a chuckle

“I know that!” Yuuki wined, “But I meant which store!” 

Senri looked at her like she had grown a second head, and his gazed drifted to Kaname as if to say, ‘how do you deal with her on a daily basis’. Kaname just shook his head fondly.

“I dunno” Senri eventually shrugged, “My father buys them for me”

“Can you ask him?” Yuuki questioned expectingly 

“No” Senri rebutted, “If you want to know, ask him yourself”

Now Kaname was laughing, and Yuuki turned to him with a look of feigned hurt and betrayal. He quickly covered his mouth slightly with his hand in an attempt to stop his laughing, but it didn’t help very much.

“Sorry” Kaname chuckled, “It’s just, your face, Yuuki” 

She huffed and pouted, turning away from her older brother, “Meany”

Senri looked at Kaname a little confused, as if he hadn’t expected such a sound to come from the older pureblood. Kaname, in that moment, began to understand what his father meant about Senri’s upbringing. Having Rido as a father was one thing, but having Midori as a mother was something else entirely.

“Do you have anyone of your age in your castle?” Kaname asked, attempting to change the conversation 

Senri nodded, “One, my body guard. She’s here now”

Thinking back, Kaname had seen a girl with high orange pigtails with his and Yuukis bodyguards earlier. She was probably introduced to Seiren and Hanabusa in case anything happened in the future.

“Yes, I believe I’ve seen her” Kaname stated “Is she the one with the high pigtails?” 

Senri nodded again, his eyes growing a soft, fond look in them, “Aside from my father she’s... all I have”

Kaname tilted his slightly, looking at him sympathetically, “Not anymore, you have us now”

Senri’s eyes shot open, looking at Kaname in shock, and Kanames heart twinged painfully. The look in his eyes showed that he clearly hadn’t expected Kaname to like him, so the older purebloods original hesitation towards his cousin had completely disappeared. 

“I don’t... “ Senri started, struggling to find words

Kaname just raised a hand in understanding, trying to soothe his cousin, “It’s alright, you don’t have to say anything” 

What he hadn’t expected was for Senri to flinch away from him, taking a few steps back. Kaname was confused, and Yuuki equally so as she looked at him with a tilted head and confused eyes. Senri’s eyes quickly went downcast, and his hands began to rub against his arms.

Kaname looked at his sister, and she simply shrugged her shoulders in response. However, looking back at his cousin, Kaname began to connect the dots. He’d raised his hand, and although it wasn’t of bad intention, Senri clearly thought Kaname was going to hit him.

“Senri...” Kaname spoke, his voice gentle, “ I’m not going to hit you. Sorry if it seemed like I was going too”

Senri didn’t respond verbally, but he inclined his head slightly forward in a nod.

“Do...” Yuuki whispered, “...Do other people hit you?”

“Yuuki” Kaname stated in a warning tone, “Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable? Don’t ask that”

“Sorry I...” Yuuki didn’t finish 

Kaname sighed softly. He knew his sister had good intentions, always caring about others. If Kaname was being honest, he wanted to know the answer to that question too. For his cousin to flinch away when he had so much as raised his hand clearly showed that he’d been hit before. Kaname didn’t want to assume who had hit him, but by the fact that Senri didn’t flinch when Rido touched him, it most likely wasn’t his uncle.

“It’s alright” Senri spoke hesitantly, “I... don’t like to talk about it”

Kaname nodded at him, “And we won’t force you too”

Senri looked grateful for that at least. He nodded his head slowly before turning his head in the direction of the photos on the wall. Kaname and Yuukis eyes followed his, and Yuuki let out a stifled gasp at what they saw.

It was a simple family portrait to the unknowing eyes. Senri stood in the middle, with Midori on his right and Rido on his left. No one was smiling, which was common for photos such as this, but something else put Kaname on edge. 

Senri had long sleeves on, and his collar was placed higher than Ridos. Even knowing it was a deliberate cover up, Kaname could still see the bruises sneaking through his sleeves and the bite marks on the right side of his neck that were partly hidden by his collar. Kaname also noticed that Senri was slightly slanted towards Rido, and Midori was only touching Senri by her small hand that was placed on his shoulder.

Kaname looked back at Yuuki, who mouthed, “His mother” at him.

Kaname mouthed, “I know” back at her before turning back to Senri

“Is there anywhere we can sit?” Kaname asked Senri, waiting until his cousin turned, “We may he here a while”

Senri just nodded slightly in response.

 

~~~  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
~~~

 

When Rido and the rest of the adults came out, there were surprised to see the three younger purebloods missing. Haruka turned to Rido, and Rido simply shrugged. 

“They’ve probably found somewhere to sit down, our meeting was quite long” Rido said, trying to think of where they could of gone.

“Where’s the nearest room they could do that?” Juri asked, tilting her head

Ridos eyes widened in realisation, “Oh, I think I know where they could be”

Rido then turned into a different hallway, with Juri and Haruka following behind. Midori didn’t, as she had retired to their bedroom a little while into the meeting. Even knowing the others wouldn’t say it out loud, they were kinda glad she had left.

“Hopefully they got along” Haruka mumbled as they walked

Rido nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face, “ Me too. Senri needs people to trust, aside from me and Rima”

Juri looked at her older brother with widened eyes, “You’ve changed lots... big brother”

Rido just shook his head fondly, “That happens when you have a child you have to look after” 

Haruka and Juri looked at each other and smiled softly. Eventually they reached an open room. It was clearly a study like area, with plenty bookshelf’s around the room. However, they eventually noticed the three of them placed on one of the couches. When they got closer, the adults noticed they weren’t awake.

Kaname was in the middle. He was holding a book in his hand that now sat limply on his lap, and his head was sitting on top of Senri’s head. Senri was leaning against Kanames right side, his head placed gently on his shoulder with his arms placed loosely in front of himself. Yuuki was asleep too, her head on Kanames other shoulder and her legs curled up. 

Rido, Haruka and Juri all smiled fondly with a soft laugh.

“Honestly, this is not one position I expected to find them in” Juri giggled

Haruka nodded at her, “I almost don’t want to wake them up”

“But you must go” Rido said, moving towards the three of them and gently shaking Senri’s shoulders “Senri, you must wake up. Your cousins need to leave”

Senri just groaned and moved his arms to tug the other two closer. Rido snorted, so Haruka moved to try and wake Kaname.

“Kaname, get up. We need to leave” 

Kaname eyes slivered open slightly, and nodded tiredly. He then turned to gently wake up his sister and cousin, who did not want to get up. But after some convincing, Kaname managed to remove Senri from him.

Now, Rido stood with Senri at his side, the younger still not properly awake. They were all waiting for the car to arrive out in the front yard of Senri and Ridos home, with Kaname and Yuukis bodyguards off to the side, keeping an eye on them. Kaname looked at Senri again, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. 

“We’ll visit more often” Kaname reassured, smiling at his cousin softly

Senri looked at him in surprise, but his eyes eventually soften. A small smile eventually finding itself on the youngers face. 

“I’d like that’” Senri admitted, rubbing his arm in embarrassment 

Kaname, deciding to be a bit bold, moved forward and grabbed Senri, pulling him into a hug. Senri tensed at first, not expecting the sudden physical contact, but eventually wrapped his own arms around Kaname and shoved his face into his neck. Yuuki moved too, wrapping her arms around the two of them to join the hug.

They stayed like that for a little while, but the car eventually turned up. Yuuki slipped off almost instantly, but Kaname held on a little longer and squeezed Senri in comfort.

“Call me if you need anything” Kaname spoke softly, “Your father has our number” 

Senri nodded, “Okay”

Kaname then released Senri and walked towards the car, looking back one last time to wave before getting into the car. When they drove off, Kaname sighed gently and sunk into his seat, looking out of the window.

“You seem to have gotten quite attached to Senri” Haruka spoke, looking at Kaname

Kaname nodded at him, “Yes, he is a good person”

“Senri seems to like you too” Haruka said with smile, “I’m glad you both get along”

Kaname didn’t respond to his father that time, simply looking down at his hands with a pleasant smile. Haruka chuckled and then turned his attention back to Juri, who was taking about random things like she always did. Kaname was glad he got to meet his cousin today, especially considering he hadn’t been too happy about it originally.

But now he knew that Senri would be someone he could rely on if he ever needed help.


End file.
